


I'd give you all of the stars in the sky

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pining, Pride month 2017, Very slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #6- DiscoveryPhil is less than pleased when Dan shows up at his window in the middle of the night and asks him to sneak out- but the two discover something together that makes it more than worth it





	I'd give you all of the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful
> 
> Happy Pride everyone!

It was a muggy summer night when Phil was woken up by a tap on his window. He sighed and climbed out of bed to let his best friend inside.

“You’re gonna break this window one day,” he pointed out as Dan crawled through the window.

“Then stop closing it. Come on, I’ve got something to show you,” Dan said, bouncing on his heels excitedly.

“You’re gonna get us both grounded,” Phil muttered, but he was already rummaging around for his shoes.

“It’ll be worth it, trust me. Bring your telescope,” Dan instructed

“Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see.”

The pair made their way outside, the neighborhood quiet and still around them. Phil wanted to ask where they were going again, but he knew it was no use. Dan loved dramatic reveals, and there would be no chance of that if he explained himself beforehand.

“Here we are,” Dan announced once they were at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of town.

“We literally pass by this place every day, why did we need to come here now?” Phil asked, confused.

“Just follow me,” Dan replied walking ahead. Phil sighed, and followed him into the forest.

“One day you’re going to climb into my room in the middle of the night, and I’m going to say no. I’m gonna be all ‘Dan, go home I’m not following you into a forest, or an abandoned building, I’m going to sleep,’” Phil grumbled as they walked.

“First of all, if I recall correctly, we had _a lot_ of fun in that abandoned building,” Dan teased grinning at him, “Secondly, you’d follow me anywhere.”

“That is… So true. I literally hate you.”

“Okay, here we are,” Dan said as the two stepped into a clearing. The sky was more clear than Phil had ever seen it, a full array of stars shining brightly.

“Whoa,” Phil breathed looking up.

“You’d follow me anywhere, but I’d never lead you astray,” Dan answered, moving to stand next to him.

“I hate it when you say stuff like that,” Phil sighed, looking down.  

“Why?” Dan asked. Since ‘I’ve had feelings for you practically forever and you kissed me once and never said anything about it and it’s driving me crazy,’ wasn’t really something Phil wanted to discuss right then, so he just shook his head and went to set up his telescope.

They stood next to each other, taking turns looking up at the sky.

“Hey, check it out, there’s Jupiter!” Phil called excitedly. He moved aside so Dan could look.

“Where?” Dan asked peering into the telescope. Phil moved behind him so he could adjust his view.

“Um… There, do you see it?” he asked, moving away as quickly as possible.

“Oh! Yeah, cool,” Dan said replied staring at it for a few more seconds. Then, “Come sit.”

Phil eyed him warily, but moved to sit down next to him. Dan, for his part, lay down and stared up at the sky.

“I wonder what aliens would think of us,” he wondered aloud.

“That we have really backwards ideas about labels and constructs?” Phil offered, laying down next to him.

“What about us specifically? If we were the first humans they ever met?” Dan asked, looking over at him.

“They’d probably think all humans have the same haircut,” Phil replied, only half joking. Dan laughed and shook his head.

“No, really,” he pressed.

“I’m sure aliens would love you, Dan. It’s hard not to,” Phil said finally, resolutely refusing to look at his best friend.

“Is it?” Dan asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Silence fell between them, heavy with the promise of something, and Phil felt a hand slip into his.

“Is this okay?” Dan asked.

No. “Yes.”

They lay like that for a while, listening to each other’s breathing and watching the stars in the sky. It was the most content Phil had ever felt, and it was for that reason this needed to stop. Now. He sat up abruptly, detaching his hand from Dan’s.

“I don’t… I don’t want this to only exist in the middle of the night when no one’s around,” he said finally. Dan sat up too, looking at him confused.

“I know that you know how I… How I feel about you, and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. You being my friend is way, way more important than that. But I don’t want to only hold hands at night in the middle of the forest,” Phil explained finally, staring at the ground.

“You… You’re right. As usual. But you should know that I kissed you because _I_ wanted to, not because I thought you wanted me too. And I’m not ready to hold hands in school or anything, but I think I could be. Eventually- if you want that,” Dan replied sincerely.

“What do _you_ want Dan?” Phil asked tiredly.

“I want… I want to be around you, all the time. And I want to laugh and play video games like we always do, but I also want to curl up on the couch and not worried about how close we are, and kiss you to wipe the pout of your face when you lose. I just… I want you. I’m sorry I took so long to tell you.”

Phil looked up in shock. Dan was searching his face for any kind of reaction, hopeful, but hesitant. The whole moment was so ridiculous he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Not exactly the response I was hoping for,” Dan started to say, but Phil cut him off.

“Shut up you idiot,” he said before kissing him. It was sweet, and cut short by the fact they couldn’t stop smiling, but that was okay. There’d be more where that came from.

“Only you would insist on confessing your feelings in a forest in the middle of the night,” Phil laughed once they broke away.

“You love it.”

“Obviously.” They stood up, dusting grass stains off of their clothes. There was a bigger conversation that needed to be had, about what exactly this meant, and who needed to know, but for now it was enough to walk home, hand in hand, with the promise of something new and precious blooming between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! It was really fun to write, and went in a different direction than I expected it to. What can I say, childhood best friends falling in love is a weakness of mine  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
